A Broken Mind
by Rawr- exclamation point
Summary: Troy has been taken to a Mental Hospital, where he comes to terms with his own demons. That's where he meets Ryan, who for some reason hates him. Tryan: rated M for language and sexual themes. Does not coincide with any of the movies.
1. How I Got Here

Hello everyone! So, I'm taking a break from my More Than Friends story, don't worry, I'll start back on it. I just needed to get these ideas out of my head before I forgot about them. This story is based off of a book I just recently read called "It's Kind of a Funny Story" by Ned Vizzini. It's a pretty good book, mind you it's _based _on the book. What is in the book and what I write are almost completely different.

How I Got Here

If you were to ask around East High, everyone would tell you what a great guy Troy Bolton is. He's captain of the varsity basketball team, got cast as the lead in the winter's musicale, and is the biggest hunk in the school. God, I love my life. I am Troy Bolton, and being _the _Troy Bolton, I have certain privileges. I can have any girl I want in school, hell, I could have any guy I wanted too, and no one would think any differently. Which works out great because I hate girls anyways- and I've never been in a relationship. What can I say? I have high standards.

I came out in an unconventional way: I stood up in the middle of the cafeteria and said, 'I'm gay, and if any of you have a problem with it, then you can just fuck off.' No one even questioned me, it just became something to deal with. Not that the school was tolerant at all, the other little fags still got beat up, but not me. Even my father, the coach of the basketball team, bends to my will. It's really quite funny: he has to do anything I say or I'll tell the police that he has sex with me every night. It's not as bad as you think, I mean, I usually just give him a blow job. Some nights, when he's lucky, we go all the way. It doesn't happen much because of my mom, she doesn't know about what's going on, she just assumes that we spend the night talking about basketball and father-son stuff.

Lately though, things have been going downhill for me. My mom found out about me and my dad last week. When she found out, she had all of these questions, like how long it had been going on and if he forced me to do anything. I told her that it had been about a year. I also told her that if she caught me- on top- riding out her husband, then maybe it wasn't so forced. She started crying and shit and then quit speaking to me. Her and dad kept talking about me in hushed voices for the next week. I heard some of it: he told her that I seduced him and after it happened the first time, I blackmailed him to do it again. I could have been pissed off, but it _was_ true. My dad may have been in his mid-thirties, but he was handsome. His constant basketball training kept him fit and muscular. What the hell Jack was plain _sexy._

*** Flashback ***

I came home from school and set down my stuff down. I went into the living room to watch some television and was met with a strange sight: my parents and two men in white uniforms were sitting down. They all turned to look at me, I guess they had been expecting me. I stood in the doorway, looking them over, one of the guys in white had his badge facing me. It said Calming Hands Mental Hospital. 'Great,' I thought. 'Now moms cracked and has to go to the crazy house. Oh well, that means more 'quality time' with dad.'

"Hello Troy," Jack Bolton tried his best to sound happy towards his son.

"Hello son…" Mrs. Bolton hollow voice trailed off.

"Whatever, what are the guys in white here for?" I tried my best to sound as in control as I could.

"Hi Troy, I'm Sam and this is my friend and associate Adam." The man named Sam pointed to the other man.

I looked the two of them over. Sam was a pretty average guy, he had a medium height medium build, jet black hair that was gelled into spikes. He must have been about twenty five. Adam was taller, with a golden tan and an athletic build. His hair was shaggy and fell around his eyes. I wouldn't mind rolling around in bed with either of the two. I nodded to each of them to let them know I was listening.

"Well," started Adam, "you parents have told us about your… your…"

"About how I fuck my dad senseless?" I questioned.

"Yeah…" Adam seemed to be at a loss for words.

At this point my mom cried out and buried her head in Jack's firm chest. God, I wish I could have all three of those guys in my bed at once.

"Yes. Were here to take you to Calming Hands. Its a wonderful place that can help you figure out why your doing theses things to your parents." Adam had gained his composure.

"What the fuck do you mean your taking me away? I thought my mom was getting thrown into the crazy house! Dad!" I turn my face to him, putting on the voice I knew he couldn't say no to. "_Dad._ Why don't you tell these strapping young studs that their services are no longer needed." I sat myself on the arm of his recliner, remembering all of the good fucks we've had in it. I put my hand on his crotch. "Maybe then I'll let you have some fun tonight."

What happened next even took me by surprise. Jack, my father, shoved me away.

"You had better listen to these men when your in there." Jack said these words gruffly.

I looked at the men in front of me, their faces obviously judging me.

"What the _fuck_ are you looking at? I'm not some broken teenager! I just wanted a good fuck now and then." I yelled at them. "And I am _so_ not going to some fucking crazy house. You can just go fuck yourselves."

I turned and ran for the door, but one of them had caught me from behind, it was Adam. God his hands felt so good on my body, I squirmed a bit so that his hands were on my crotch, then I started to squirmed a bit more for the pleasure of it. It took a good minute or two for him to figure out what I was doing, because I was moaning, then he let go of me. I couldn't help it: I started laughing. I was on the floor with tears in my eyes when I saw Sam this time. He looked at me intently, and then, without warning, lifted the sleeve of my shirt up. Everyone saw my scars, all the times I had cut myself and bled. No one had seen them before, I usually kept a long sleeve shirt on, or if it was hot, I would put some sweat bands over them. When I fucked Jack, I would usually keep my shirt on, never feeling the need to strip fully. I felt so exposed, and for once today, I was at a loss for what to do.

I tried to run again, but this time Sam had caught me. He had a syringe in his hand, and before I could process what what going on, he stuck me with it. I sat up and looked around me: my mom had started crying again and my dad just held her, Sam was looking at me while mouthing 'sorry' silently, and Adam was looking at his hands and what they had done to me earlier, blushing in a very sexy way. I didn't have time to laugh again because I passed out before I could.

*** End Flashback ***

Now I'm here, in the processing office of Calming Hands Mental Hospital. The walls are white, the floors are white, and all of the uniforms are white. There is a girl at the receptionist's desk, she has tanned skin and curly black hair. The badge in her blouse says Gabriella. Wait a fucking second, that's Gabriella from the Scholastic-Fucking-Smart-As-Hell-Club! Shit! This is _so_ not happening!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, that was the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Seriously, reviews motivate me to keep writing. In other words, the more you write, the more I write.

Also I am planning on starting the other stories as well, so expect some longer waits between chapters, because I'll be trying to update all of the stories evenly.


	2. Day One: Injuries Galore

Day One: Injuries Galore

I've been pacing my room for the past two hours. Shit! They had me piss in a cup, and found out that I've been snorting cocaine. Now they say I have to get it out of my system before they can really help me- that these next days will be purely for detox. It's going to fucking suck…

*** Flashback ***

I was sitting in one of those really uncomfortable chairs that hospitals like to buy. You know the ones, those plastic little chairs that stack on top of each other so the janitors can clean better. Those lazy bastards, they should just vacuum under them, how hard is it to do that? Now I"m in a shitty chair while my ass falls asleep. I would get up and walk around, but since I tried to run away and struggled on the way over here, they decided that handcuffing me to the chair was the safest thing to do. What the fuck!

The second Gabriella recognized me, she had her stupid phone out, texting every fucking person as if her life depended on it. I may have been in the crazy house, but I wasn't stupid. When the actual nurse came out, I called her over. Stupid fucking nurses. I swear, you could be on fire, and they would still take their sweet time to put you out. When she finally got her lazy ass to me, I told her about how her retarded assistant was texting everyone she possibly could that I was here. Like I said, I'm not stupid, confidentiality is enforced throughout this hospital. Well the nurse didn't believe me at first, after all I could be in here for paranoia, but I told her that we went to the same school, and if she didn't believe me, then to check her precious assistance phone. The nurse finally finally listened to me, and asked Gabriella to hand her phone over. That girl refused at first, claiming she had some private texts in their that she didn't want her to see, but relented when she was threatened with being fired.

I was right, that bitch had texted over twenty five people while I was in here in just fifteen minutes. Damn, now the whole East High student body is going to find out about me. Oh well, maybe I have an excuse to go ape shit on someone now. Gabriella got in trouble, she had to go over to the head nurses office, and then I couldn't see her anymore. After about five minutes, I heard some yelling, though. Apparently, Gabriella had done this before and was being called a stupid fuck- yes, the head nurse literally called her a stupid fuck. After that, the nurse said that she was suspended for the month, and not to be surprised if they fired her before she came back. They could find someone else who could do her job right. Yay! I love winning!

My celebration was short lived, though, because the same nurse I called over because of Stupid Gabriella came up to me. She had a very stern face, and unlocked my wrist without saying a word. Before I could even lift my hand, she took it into her own cold hand, and dragged me into a room down the hall. Apparently I was still untrustworthy. She put me next to the examination table and stood in front of the door. I could tell she was upset about something.

"Let me start off by saying that I'm every sorry that Ms. Montez told your peers about your stay here. It wasn't her place to do so-" The woman said.

"Yeah, well, she was always a bitch." I said with a shrug.

"There's no need for that language here Mr. Bolton!" The woman said rather loudly. "That's not why I brought you here. I brought you here because your urine sample came back with positive for traces of drugs. Well more specifically, cocaine. It wasn't a small amount either, you must have been using for a long while now- including today." She said with one of those motherly tones.

"Well, yeah, so?" I said, I _so_ didn't feel like getting a lecture right now.

"_So_, that means that before you can even start your treatment, you have to go through detox. Which means you'll be staying here longer than we originally anticipated." She said with a sneer.

"Okay, so I won't be back at school for a while." I said with a shrug. "I can make it up."

"What if you can't?" She asked, clearly trying to get me to understand the gravity of the situation.

"Then I'll just take summer school. I've had a 4.0 GPA since I started high school. I think the school will cut me slack if I get sent to the crazy house." I retorted.

"Well, then I guess you've got everything all figured out then, don't you?" She replied with the same sarcasm as before, getting ready to leave me in the room.

"Yup." I put simply. "Hey wait, before you go, what's your name?"

"My name is Maria." She said.

"Hey Maria," I started, "you're kind of a bitch."

The look on her face was priceless. I could tell all she wanted to do was hit me, but she bit her lip and slammed the door behind her. I heard the clicking sound of the lock in the door, apparently I wasn't going to go to the bathroom anytime soon.

*** End Flashback ***

Two hours! I have been in this room- my room as I now call it- and no one has come in to see me yet. I have to piss soo bad! After an hour on the exam table, I finally get up to look around me. There are the usual tools for doctors here, but there was something else in here I had never seen before. It was in intercom, probably to call for backup when a patient blew up or something. I presses the shiny red button, and an all too familiar voice came threw.

"Yes?" It was Maria, that stupid bitch from earlier.

"Hey, when's the doctor gonna be here? I have to piss really bad!" I whined.

"That depends, you keep interrupting me while I'm reading my magazine, and I'll never finish so I can tell him you're here." Maria replied nastily, and then clicked the intercom off.

Stupid bitch!!! She left me in here! Hell, if I'm gonna be in the crazy house, I may as well act like it.

I screamed as loudly as I could, and ran to the door. I kicked at the door as hard as I could. The pain that shot through my foot was intense, it was a good thing I was still high, otherwise I may have been a crumpled heap on the floor. I then put my fists to work, making each punch as hard as I could. My knuckles were bleeding freely, making the floor slick with blood. One final kick with my now pulsating toe, and I managed to break the door down. Even I was surprised, I thought these doors could take more than that- stupid faulty craftsmanship. The nurses and other patients were coming out of their respective rooms and staring at me, so I took control of the situation.

"I believe I had an appointment with the doctor. If he ever does show up, tell him I went to the bathroom to piss." And I walked off.

The bathroom was uneventful, I did my thing and washed my hands. Even though I washed them, they quickly covered themselves back in blood when I washed the dried blood off. I went back into the room and saw my new doctor. I couldn't believe it- it was Adam!!!

"What the fuck? I thought you were a nurse!" I said as I entered the room. "You never said you were a doctor.!"

"Why are you all bloody?" Adam asked, obviously unfazed by my outburst.

"Well _Maria_ thought it would be funny to lock me in here for two hours while she read her magazine. I finally had to piss so bad I started hitting the door. I didn't think I would break it down, I just wanted someone to unlock me. Sorry."

"Maria locked you in? Why?"

"I called her a bitch."

Adam didn't say anything, he just pushed the shiny red button on his intercom.

"Maria?"

"Yes Mr. Baker?"

"You're suspended from this hospital for two weeks without pay. You do _not _lock patients in their rooms. Do know what he did? He broke down the door, and now his hands are a mess. There's blood all over the floor. I expect you to clean this up before you go." He lifted his finger off of the button, returning his gaze to the teen.

"Well, it's now or never. Take off your clothes." Adam said evenly.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You need to be examined before you can join the rest of the patients, and I might as well do it now so you can head to the nurse's station and get your hand looked over." He gestured to my bloody mess of a hand.

"I kinda messed up my foot too." I pulled off my show, revealing a swollen purple big toe, which even took me by surprise.

"It's broken. How hard were you banging on the door?" Adam asked. Clearly this had never happened before.

"I don't know, I just had to piss real bad." I said quite plainly.

Adam didn't say anything, he just flipped through my charts while I sat there. The bleeding had finally stopped on my knuckles when he finally spoke.

"Cocaine, _that_ could be the reason why you did it." He said with a smile. "Of course, it also explains your actions earlier this afternoon."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." I apologized, he seemed like a nice enough guy. At least he wouldn't lock me in a room for two hours.

"Hmm, somehow I don't believe you. Anyways, back to the examination." said Adam, flipping over to a blank sheet in my file.

The examination went smoothly enough, I admit I got uncomfortable when he had to grab my junk. I said something about how he had already got a handful while we were at the house, and he responded by saying that if he knew that I wanted an examination then, he would have been more thorough. That made me laugh, at least I had a cool doctor. We wrapped the whole thing up when he took a look and my hands and toe. The knuckles were split, and would need a few stitches, and my big toe was definitely broken. I knew that detox would be a bitch because I wouldn't have my drugs to get through my pain.

When I got dressed again, Dr. Baker asked me if I would lift my sleeve one more time before I left. I obliged, though not liking one second of it. His fingers traced over my scars, lightly caressing my skin as he did so- to check for the severity of the cuts. It sent shivers up my spine, fuck, his touch was very gentle. Not like my dad, Jack, who was much more forceful in our encounters. I asked him why he wanted to do this now. He replied that if I had hid them during sex, then obviously I must have felt they were more private than the rest of my body. He is one hell of a doctor.

"Adam?" I asked.

"Call me Dr. Baker. Saying Adam around here can get you in more trouble. You are supposed to address doctors here by their surnames- it's a sign of respect."

"Dr. Baker." I corrected myself.

"Yes Mr. Bolton?"

"Thanks. You've been pretty cool to me. And sorry again for having you molest me." And with that, I went over to the nurse's station, leaving a smirking Adam behind me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Woot! Another chapter up! It took long enough didn't it? Yeesh, I had to write three different chapters in five days. At least they are done now, and I can get a day or two of rest. So, you guys may notice a rise or fall in the amount of swearing that Troy does in this story- that is because I don't swear at all in my own life, and trying to keep him in character is a lot more challenging that I thought it would be. So sorry if there are inconsistencies n my writing. I try to keep it as true to the story as I can. Also, Troy is going to reach a point where he quits swearing so much, he just hasn't gotten to that point yet.

Send reviews!!! I really enjoy hearing from you guys.


	3. Recovery

I**mportant Announcement at Bottom**

Day Two: Recovery

I was feeling a bit better after my visit to the nurses' station. I got a painkiller for short term relief, but I still had to go into surgery for my broke-ass toe and the stitches for my hand. I admit that I fucked up, but most coke addicts overreact to things like that. I don't like that label: coke addict. As far as I know, I can quit anytime, it would be a bitch, but still, I think I could take it on.

I sat in the waiting room for surgery, flipping through some magazines. Yup, I am an avid fan of Men's Health magazine.

I had found a particularly stunning man I would have liked to fuck within the pages when a nurse called me up. Apparently I need to be prepped for surgery. I stepped into the examination room and they took a blood sample. It wasn't necessary for most patients, but I had drugs already in my system, so they had to make sure not to give me an overdose. They also asked me how long ago I had eaten- because I may experience nausea and vomit during the surgery. I told them it had been about two days, since I had been pretty whacked out of it the past few days. I had to wait another thirty minutes in the room- for the blood test, but they had left the door open, wary and prepared from my previous actions.

I was reminiscing about my encounter with Adam. As much as i would like to leave this place, I have quite an infatuation with the man. The raven haired man had an athletic build and tan body that the I lust after. His hair was a little longer than usual doctors had, and my mind thought about running my fingers through the raven locks. The doctor was also very laid back, and made you feel comfortable around him.

"Mr. Bolton?" A female nurse questioned.

"Yo." I gave thumbs up.

"Your just about ready, we just need to get you in this robe." She handed him a neatly folded blue square.

"I can wear my underwear under this right?" I asked, not really caring if I had to be nude.

"Yes, just make sure everything else is off." She left the room.

I stood shivering on the table, with my warmer clothes beside me. Why did these hospitals make such thin robes? Stupid cheap hospitals with their bitchy nurses, stupid stackable chairs, cheaply made doors, and fucking thin robes. I swear, for what they charged, the environment here should be opulent and luxurious, like a spa.

"Troy? You ready? The entire operation should only take a little over an hour." Adam placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze. "Hey," Adam looked in his eyes, "your going to get better here. Just hang in there."

"Like the cat?" Troy asked, amusement in his voice.

"Yes Troy, like the cat."

***

I woke up several hours later. I could barely form a coherent thought in my head let alone the barrage of questions that the nurse was asking me. I pulled the pillow over my face and turned over, to unsuccessfully drown out the nurses voice. The lady pulled the pillow off of my face and put next to me saying it was against policy to do that because of the risk of suffocation. I groaned. Another policy that had no real justification whatsoever, how I loath this hospital.

I did enjoy my encounter with Adam though. I almost had Adam feeling up my thigh: I just told him that my leg was feeling slightly numb still. He got about two thirds up my thigh before he slapped me playfully on the stomach, realizing what I was doing. Gotta love gullibility.

"Seriously Adam, why are you so nice?" I asked him. "I have been a douche the entire time and you just take it."

"Well, I had a girlfriend who was a lot like you, except she didn't have sex with her dad." He smiled a very sexy smile, even if he didn't know it. "I guess you remind me of her."

"Why did you guys break up?" I laid there, unable sit up, interested, like I was.

"Well, I caught her cheating on me… twice...at the same time." He said with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Wow, she was a mega slut." I blurted out.

"Yeah, she was." He responded.

"Well, I would never do that. I'm a loyal person, if not horny." I said suggestively.

"Hmm. You know I'm gonna decline that offer." He walked away from the bed, being done with the examination. "At least for now…" He added with a wink.

I laid there with a smirk on my face, falling into a drug induced sleep. Oh how I loved those.

***

When I woke up, I was still in the recovery room, but there were two blurry-as-hell figures on the other side of the room. It took a few moment for my eyes to adjust to the dark, but I finally recognized them as my dad and Adam.

"Are you telling you want to keep him here until he's eighteen?" Adam whispered with shock.

"Well, yes. The wife is still distraught over what he did, and I don't think she can handle being around him right now."

Dad was totally trying to get rid of me- that prick.

"Well, even if I would agree to it, the hospital is for short term patients only. If you want to take him to an institution, then you'd better have deep pockets, because your medical insurance won't cover it." Adam snapped, his voice full of anger. "_Your_ the adult, your supposed to be taking care of him. I don't care if he seduced you, you knew from the very start it was wrong, and you still went with it. If I were your wife, I would have kicked _you_ out, not Troy."

"So your not going to keep him?" Dad asked.

"Only until we find him healthy enough to go back home. And judging by the environment he be going into, we'll be keeping him here longer than expected- so he can deal with you." Jack pointed a finger at dad's chest. "You should be happy. You and your toxic personality will be keeping him here longer."

"I don't have to take this, I'm leaving." Dad started for the door.

"I guess you don't, after all. I'm not exactly a virgin boy, now am I?" Adam hissed.

Fuck, Adam just stood up for me. Against my dad too, and he isn't exactly a push over. I seen him come home late at night with deep gashes from bar fights he got into. Adam rocks beyond belief!

"Hey Adam," Adam jumped at the sound of his name, "that was pretty fucking awesome, what you did."

"Oh, did we wake you? I'm sorry, I guess I should have taken him into the hallway. I guess I expected him to want to see you."

Man, was this guy trying to change the subject?

"So, I'm going to be here even longer?" I asked. The prospect of wanted to go home seemed less attracting now.

"I'm afraid so. We can't keep you here longer than three months, which is more time than you need, but I'll try to get give you an extension if I can. It's a poisonous environment you'll be going into, and I don't want you to be falling into old habits again." Adam gave a grim smile. "As selfish as it sound, I look forward to you staying here longer, your pretty cool to be around."

"Thanks, your pretty fuckin'- awesome too." I gave a thumbs up to him.

"Thanks. Well, I have to finish my rounds, so I'll be seeing you tomorrow," He waved.

"See ya Dr. Adam."

***

I spent the next few days of my treatment in my room, recovering. Well, actually I shared a room with a another teenager, Vincent, who had multiple personalities. The majority of them were harmless, but Mickeal was a converted Muslim radical who tried to set Vincent's school on fire. He was here until his parents could find a Institution that was close to his family. Vincent even had a gay personality, but I knew better than to get involved with him- too much baggage.

Vincent himself was shy. When I first arrived, he sat himself on his bed and started reading until I said something to him- which was about two hours. After he warmed up to you, he was quite talkative. I found out that he was a student at the local School of Arts Academy. He had a full scholarship for his compositions. He wrote music, and I say wrote because he _did_ write music until the stress he was under caused more personalities to emerge. One day, when he lost his bottle of meds (personally I think they were stolen), his alternate personality Mickeal came out and set fire to a few paintings in the studio. His parents sent him away, hoping he could get them under control so he could continue school next year.

The first day stuck in my room was the worst. I had no way to occupy my time and I was lying in the bed in agony. All I wanted to do was scream, which I did for a good while until I went back to sleep. The next days were better; I started off counting the tiles on the ceiling. There were twenty three on one side and twelve and a half on the adjacent wall- stupid cheap hospitals, unwilling to splurge on a 'fully' tiled room. That came out to about two hundred eighty seven and a half tiles. Then I decided to count all of the tiles that were discolored and cracked, something that I couldn't apply logic to- mostly because there was no logic to what I was doing. There were a hundred and two discolored tiles. Then I tried to find the tiles in the ceiling that were crooked and didn't align right with the rest of them. I got to about fifty when I heard a knock at the door.

"Yo! Come in!" I said with an embarrassing amount of desperation.

"It's me, Vincent." Said person came in with a wrinkled brown bag. "I have foodstuffs, compliments of the cooks."

"Tell me the truth: is the food good here?" I didn't want shitty tasting food.

"It depends. Some of it is great, the others… not so much." He then gave a smirk. "Although, in exchange for half of your pudding, I will tell you what is good to eat."

"Seriously?" He nodded. "Fine, you can have _half_. So, what's good?"

"Umm," he looked into the bag. "Today it's a salami on rye sandwich with an orange, pudding cup, water, and a cupcake."

"_So_? What can I eat, I'm fucking starving."

"Well, everything except the sandwich." He tossed the bag to me. "And hey- savor that cupcake. It's your 'Welcome to the Nuthouse' cupcake, all of the new recruits get one."

I opened the bag and pulled out it's contents. There was the sandwich, which smelled like it was already rotten. I set on the nightstand, away from the other food.

"Hey, catch!" I tossed vincent the pudding cup. "You can have the whole thing, I'm not that hungry."

"Cool, thanks. Hey can I have your cupcake too?" He gave a puppy dog pout.

"Fuck that shit, I said I wasn't _that_ hungry, I'm still hungry."

I pooled together the rest of my food and started on the orange. Meh, I've had better, but still it was hard to screw up whole fruit. I looked at the little pink box, which must have been the cupcake and moved it to it's own little section. Then I opened the water bottle, and took a swig. I hadn't noticed how thirsty I was until I had nearly drunk the entire bottle.

"What's with your cupcake? You moved it by itself." Vincent sat on the floor by my bed.

"I don't know, I've always done that. I move my food into categories: ordered from foods I like least to the most." I finished the last section of the orange and pulled the box open.

Inside was the most expensive looking cupcake I have ever seen. The cupcake smelled like the buttercream wedding cake my aunt had when I was ten, and the frosting was so smooth. There was a little flag sticking out of the pastry, it read: 'Welcome Troy! Good luck Recovering!' I smiled and picked it up, the back of the little flag had some writing too: 'Baked by Zeke.' HOLY SHIT!! I nearly choked on my orange. Zeke was working here too? Since when? We were on the same basketball team, I would think I would notice if someone came to practice smelling like cake. Not that I smell the other players…

"Zeke works here?" I managed after swallowing that death trap of an orange.

"Well, not really, he volunteers here for cooking experience. That's kind of what I meant by only some food is good here. Most of the cooks have adopted Zeke's recipes, but there are a few who insist on using the old ones- the old ones." He explained quiet plainly. "Wait, you know Zeke?"

"Yeah, we play basketball on the same team. I never knew he baked, or had a life for that matter. Every time I see him, he's pining away for that Evans girl." I said with some resentment.

"I see, do you like Zeke?"

I told him that I was gay, I figured he'd have no problem with it- since he was in a performing arts school and all. And I was right, yay me.

"Nah, not really. He's a good friend with a hot bod is all, I'd rather see him hooking up with a guy or something." I looked back up to the crooked, discolored tiles. Man they needed to fix that. There was another knock at the door.

"Yo, it's open." I hollered.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bolton, how are you today? Your operation went smoothly enough, and you should be on your feet in a few days."

He walked briskly over to me and picked up the chart next to my bed.

"Have you been drawing on your charts?" He asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Noooo…." I lied- quite badly I might add.

"Okay, well then why is there a little cartoon godzilla attacking a city labeled 'Awesome Town?'" He held up the picture for proof.

" I dunno…" I shrugged.

"Hmm, Vincent?"

"Yes Dr. Baker?" He replied.

" I would like to speak to Troy in private please." He gestured towards the door.

" Yes sir." He got up and left.

Now it was just me and Adam. And here I was on this bed, gee, how convenient.

"You had him whipped."

" Yes, well, most patients respect and listen to their doctors." He sighed, as if I were a nuisance.

"But most patients aren't me, are they?" I said sweetly.

"I suppose they aren't. I guess that's why I like seeing you most of all." He smiled at me.

"If I didn't know any better, Doctor, I would think you were flirting with me."

"Well, I'm not. Now keep it in your pants, I have to examine you hand and leg." He chuckled.

"Geez, way to kill the mood." I pouted.

"Aww, come on. In a few days you'll be up and probably harassing me all day. These are my two days of peace left in the hospital." He stooped down to my level, and put a hand on my shoulder. "But seriously, try to rest. You've probably already counted the two hundred an eighty seven tiles, haven't you?"

"Maybe…" I said cryptically.

"Well, get some rest. Tomorrow you'll be meeting some of the other doctors, and I want you on your best behavior. If you look bad, I look bad, and then they drug you. Goodbye Troy, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye handsome doctor…" I flirted.

"None of that tomorrow. Bye incredibly cute Troy…" He winked as he left.

Fuck man, if he wasn't into me, then he could sure as hell fake it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey, I'm alive and well. Sorry it took so long to update. I should have the first chapter of my new fic up by the weekend- though I'm not making promises, because things have a way of changing on me. Also, **the polls will be closing Friday night.** So get in any last second votes, so far it's the Ryan/ Cupid fic. Send reviews!!!!

-Rawr!


	4. CH 4: What Dreams Are Made Of

Here I am, getting ready ready for my ten o'clock meeting, like some dumb robot. I was sleeping peacefully, a great escape from my broken foot, when Adam had to wake me up. Oh, sure, he was nice enough, but why did I have to get up at six? Wasn't the meeting in the fucking hospital? When I asked him why, all he said was: 'Because I said so." What kind of bullshit is that?

I was _so _looking forward to some sleep-in days here.

*** Flashback ***

Adam face was hovering inches from mine, his bated breath hot against my skin. I gasped as he rammed into me, much harder than before, the waves of pleasure lapping across my body. I buried my face into his neck, taking in his heavy scent, and tangled my hands in his hair. He nipped my neck playfully,and I groaned, the pain adding to my already throbbing arousal. I gripped his hair more fiercely and a sharp hiss filled the air. Then he slathered his tongue on the part of my neck he had bitten before, trailing each mark with hard kisses.

In the heat of the moment, I pushed him forward, and pinned him to the mattress, riding him as hard as I could. I kept his arms above his head and began to bite and lick his chest, mimicking what he had done to me- all while grinding out each moan and mono-syllable word he could possibly think of. I maintained the rhythm, my breath hitching when his member hit my sweet spot.

"Do you want me to stop?" I whispered mischievously into his ear.

"F-fuck no…," he groaned.

"Come on now, say it louder." I stopped my actions and looked him in the eye.

"I don't want you to stop!" He practically growled as he thrust himself upwards.

"Alright." I panted. "Since you've asked me so nicely." I continued my actions.

Adams body, sleek with sweat, soon began to twitch and his breath quickened, and I knew that we were both coming to our climax. He began to move more quickly, his gyrations accompanied by moans increasing in volume. I lost my grip on his body, and fell forward onto his firm chest, my orgasm coming full force. I felt him bucking under me, prolonging my orgasm. Adam soon followed, crying out my name as he did so.

"TROY!!!"

***

"TROY!!!"

I jumped up, expecting to answer another question pertaining to the curriculum in the class when I realized I was far from Kansas.

"Oh my god! What the fuck!?" I gasped, my heart going a hundred miles an hour. "I almost had a fucking heart attack! What the fuck is it!?"

"We've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes. The nurse came in here to try and wake you, but she came back quickly, saying you weren't in a state to woken up in. At least by her.." Adam trailed off, gesturing toward my lower body.

I looked down, and realized that I was standing at 'full attention.' Further movement revealed that I also had made a mess that needed to be cleaned up.

"That's quite a tent you've pitched. Go camping much?" Vincent asked, snorting with laughter.

I gestured at him with a well chosen finger when Adam spoke up.

"Alright that's enough." Adam chided. "Now Troy, get ready for the meeting this morning. I expect you to be ready in an hour."

"Do I have to go? I didn't think it was humanly possible to get up this early…" I groaned.

"Because I said so." Was all he said.

"How do you think some businesses open so early?" Vincent teased.

"I don't know… they stay up all night before hey go to work. Shit, I need some coffee."

"Once your ready, you can get some coffee from the kitchens. Now get up." Adam instructed.

"Hey Adam." I called out. "You think you can tack on another ten minutes to that plan?" I asked as I gestured to my current state of arousal

Adam just shook his head and walked out, leaving me and Vincent in the room. Another thought struck me.

"Hey Vincent." I asked, "Where are the showers?"

"Oh no." He began. "You're not doing _that_ in the shower. What if someone catches you?"

"So? Let them watch if they want to, if not, then walk away bitches." I waved a hand. "Besides, do you really want to watch me?" I asked, shifting my eyebrows suggestively.

"Good point." He agreed, "Okay, the showers are in the hall, the last door on the right. Before you do, though, remember to get those plastic protector things from the nurses. You can't get that thing wet. Now if you don't mind, _I'm_ going to go back to sleep." He pulled his blanket back up over him and laid back down.

'_Bitch,'_ I thought bitterly as I headed down the hallway, 'wish I could sleep in.'

I made it through the hallway with some difficulties, seeing as I had a cast on my foot, but found the showers right where Vincent had said they were. I took my weird plastic bag thing and put it on. My foot felt like it was wrapped in saran wrap.

Getting into the shower was the best feeling in the world, I put the water on as hot as I could take it and just let the steaming water cascade down my body. I began to rub down my body and my hands lingered a bit on my… man parts. Slowly, I grasped it, and began to stroke, remembering the wonderful dream I had. After a few minutes I was climaxing full force, and almost fell over in the process. A clearing of the throat alerted me that I was no longer alone.

"Well, that was quite show now wasn't it?" The teen sneered as he looked at me.

Not really feeling like putting a show, I was glad that the room had individual stalls- even if they only reached up to your midsection.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" I growled.

"I'm your fellow inmate." He replied loftily. "And I do believe that what you did violated one of the biggest rules of the shower room. I believe I may have to report you."

This guy's eyes were glinting with malice, and I had a feeling that he would bring nothing but trouble. Best to try to make amends.

"Hey man, sorry about that. I just thought that since no one was up yet-"

"-That you could do whatever you wanted?" He finished.

"What?" I asked. "No, it's not like that. Come on, you know... When the morning comes, sometimes you have to deal with some preliminary issues." I tried my best to be friendly, despite the fact that he was obviously a douche. Adam has been nothing but great to me, and didn't deserve to get shit because of me.

"No, I wouldn't know." He spat. "Some of us aren't flesh-crazed sex hounds. You people come in here like your better than the rest of us, when usually you're the most messed up of all. I swear, if you people would just stop and think once in a while!" He practically yelled the last part.

"Woah," I wrapped a towel around myself, "calm down. I'm new here, hell, this is my first time seeing any part of the hospital since I got here. I had to get my foot fixed up." I gestured towards my broke-ass toe.

"So your the dumb ass who broke the door down. It's no wonder your such a sex addict, you're also a coke addict." The blonde teen retorted.

"What? Where did you hear that?" I stepped towards him, still dripping wet. "Listen man, I'm sorry about the whole jacking off thing and all that shit, but you don't have to be suck a dick." I pressed a finger into his chest.

"I'm merely following the rules here. Your the one so intent on making sure everyone knows that you're a bad ass." He pushed me back and walked out.

Unfortunately for me, when he pushed me, he also threw off my balance and I feel backwards- onto my foot. I cried out, feeling the stabbing pains radiating out of my foot and into my leg. I yelled a few obscenities and tried my best not to split my knuckles again by punching the ground. Once I had finally calmed down, Adam came into the shower.

"Troy! Are you alright? I heard you scream, but I was tangled up in another patient. What happened? Did you slip? You should have had waited until tomorrow to shower- I forgot to mention that. At least you covered your cast." He said all of this very fast.

"I didn't fall, I was pushed back by one of the other patients. He got pissed off at me for jacking off in here and went all 'high and mighty' on me." I mumbled, trying really hard to keep my cool.

I also did my best to cover myself up. The fall loosened my towel and now I was pretty much on full display to the doctor.

"You did _that_ in here? Oh man, you have to do that stuff in the bathroom or something. You're not supposed to be doing it at all, but obviously with a hospital full of teenagers, we make a few exceptions." He bent down and scooped me up.

"Woah, what are you doing?" I panicked.

"Well, I'm taking you to your room. I don't want you falling again." He lifted me effortlessly and whisked off.

"Isn't there a nurse for that?" Seriously, wasn't there?

"Yeah, but I figured you didn't want some _lady_ nurse picking you up and carrying you around." He replied as if it wee the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, yeah, but I just thought these were things that were not very professional. Besides, I thought you doctors went to school for so many years so you didn't have to do the dirty work."

"Well, technically, I'm not yet a doctor. We're going to this meeting so they can see how I interact with patients. These are my years as resident, and I have to kind of confirm everything I do with my mentor. I'm not supposed to say this at all, but it feels weird when you call me doctor, like I'm lying or something." He turned away, looking very interested in the tiles.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't care if you aren't a full fledged doctor yet, your still fucking awesome. Besides, I knew you were too young to be be for real. I was just kind of hoping this was one of my fantasies being fulfilled."

"And what fantasy is that?" He asked.

"I believe that is none of your business." I said, with a mischievous smile on my face.

Being carried was a strange feeling. His strong arms wrapped around me and I felt safe. He even walked carefully so that I would be jostled around. I remembered when Jack would carry me to the bedroom, for a quickie before mom would get home from the late shift, and he would throw me over his shoulder like a piece of baggage. At first I thought he was being playful, but when it became an every time thing, I felt like I was being used. This was different, this was… nice. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and let myself believe that we were really together, if only for a moment.

When we reached my room, Adam set me down and told me he would wait here for when I was ready. I stared at him, still lost in my fantasies. I looked at his lips, they looked so soft and inviting. I mustered up some courage and gave a quick peck on the lips- nothing sexual. Then I closed the door in front of him so I could get dressed. The last thing I saw was his flushed face pressing his fingers to his lips.

*** End Flashback ***

The meeting went by pretty much uneventfully. I sat there next to Adam and was being questioned on his behavior and how professional he was. I answered them all, but I think I may have gotten myself into a bit of trouble. When one of the many bearded doctors asked me if 'Mr. Baker' had overstepped any boundaries, I replied saying that we have had casual sex, but that was more relaxing than overstepping boundaries. That statement alone was enough to warrant some serious stares and hushed whisperings between themselves. I told them it was a joke, but they kept staring. Adam just looked at me with a lost look on his face, clearly having no idea what to do. That look alone made me feel like shit.

"Is this true Mr. Baker?" On of the old men asked.

"No! Not at all, he's just a patient who lets his mouth get ahead of him." He explained. "He's here because of the unstable relationship he had with his parents." Adam flashed me an apologetic look.

"I see, well, does Troy do this often?" Another man asked. "The lewd remarks, I mean."

"Umm, yeah, I do." I piped up, figuring it was my fault to begin with. "I like to get a rise out of people."

It was weird saying that out loud, mostly because I was just starting to realize why I did it. With nothing to do but lay in bed all day I starting thinking about why I was here.

A year ago I was nothing like I am now. I was a 'good boy' who liked to please everyone. I had friends from everywhere, which even included people like Gabriella. Then something happened, I can't remember what… but everything started to change. I became aggressive and abrasive towards my friends and drove most of them away. The only one who stuck by me was my best friend Chad, who did his best to keep me in line.

"Troy?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to look at who addressed me. It was Adam, and he had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright? You zoned out for, like, five minutes. The meeting is over. Over all, I think we did okay." He smiled.

"I-I'm fine. I was just remembering some stuff…" I mumbled, not feeling at all like my usual self.

"Seriously, though, are you okay? You went from all confidant to reclusive and silent." Adam placed a hand on my shoulder, looking me square in the eye.

I couldn't bring myself to return his gaze.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just some withdrawing aches and such." I quickly lied.

"Okay, well try to tough it out. Your going to be given the grand tour later."

I nodded as we continued our walk back to my room.

"Adam?" I asked.

"Yeah Troy?"

"Why did you want to become a doctor? You don't seem the type who's in it for the money." I explained to his confused face.

We stopped walking.

"I suppose it started with my girlfriend, you know, the one who cheated on me? Well that all took place in my senior year in high school. I was so broken up about it I almost gave up on everything." He looked at me with complete honesty. "You and me are a lot more alike than you think."

Adam pulled up his sleeve and I saw something I never thought I would see. He had several scars running along his forearm, many of them looking very deep. I bit my lip and looked at them, running my fingers across them. I felt a lump in my throat as I thought about Adam hurting himself- someone who I thought was so strong. I turned away to blink away the tears.

"I almost died. After all of that I realized that she wasn't worth any of it and I wanted to help people who were or had gone through some painful moments. That's when I decided I wanted to work here." He finished, gesturing to the large building.

"Wow." Was all I could muster.

"I have an appointment later this week to have the scars removed, so I won't be here Thursday." He said, sounding like he needed to apologize.

"How can they do that? I thought that's why they called them scars."

"WIth lasers, just like everything else. It's supposed to hurt though." He trailed off. "By the way, did you want to have your scars removed, once they heal of course…"

"No," I frowned, really thinking about it. " They are a part of me… part of who I am. When I get better, I want to remember that I got through this."

"I understand what you're saying," Adam started, "and I feel that way too, but since I'm going to be _working here_, and not being treated here, I need to do this for my job's sake."

We resumed our walk to the wing of the building I resided in in complete silence. It seemed that moment was a little too much. All the while I kept asking myself why he told me all of that. He could have said he wanted to help people, and I would have believed him. Why did he want to make it so personal? I felt as if he were trying to make some sort of connection with me, whether he was aware of it or not. Sure, I liked him, but I always felt he was unattainable. This confession of his made it all too clear he wants more than a doctor patient relationship.

Finally we made it to my room. Vincent was still dead to the world. We stood in the doorway looking at each other, still saying nothing, so I spoke first.

"So, that was quite a meeting wasn't it?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, really riveting stuff, those meetings. I could tell you were nothing but ears at the end of it." He teased.

"So when is my so-called grand tour?" I asked.

"I'd say in about two hours. Then after the tour you can have breakfast with the other patients."

"Okay, well then I'm gonna take a nap until then." I said as I plopped myself onto the bed.

"Well, I have to look at your charts again, so I'll be in here for a bit." Adam stood next to the bed.

"Alright, wake me in two hours." I yawned and closed my eyes.

"M'kay."

I laid there for ten minutes listening to the scratch of his pen and the rhythmic sound of his breathing. By then I had lulled halfway to sleep. I heard Adam softly call my name, but I figured it was the beginning of another dream of Adam. A few seconds later I felt his presence over me, his warm breath across my neck. They were soon accompanied by his warm lips, and a gentle kiss onto my own.

"Sweet dreams Troy." He whispered.

I thought it was the beginning to a very good dream to come.


	5. Beginnings

I was in a heavy slumber, devoid of any dreams, when Adam woke me up. At first I put up a fight, needing more sleep, but my stomach reminded me that there were more important things to attend to. Like eat a decent fucking meal for the first time in days, since I had been picking at the food while in my room. After putting some clothes back on -I sleep in my underwear- I went to join the rest of the patients.

There wasn't much excitement, I ate by myself because I didn't really want to socialize at that very moment. Halfway through our walk I remembered the kiss that Adam had given to me. At first I thought it was part of my dream, but I realized that I wasn't asleep yet, and Adam had a look on his face that said he was hiding something. I didn't know what to make of it: should I try to get with him, or should I keep my distance because of our preexisting relationship as doctor and patient? All of that thinking made me irritable and I didn't want to talk to anybody yet, but of course some people are too stupid to pick up on that, or maybe they're just assholes.

"Hey, new guy." A voice called to me.

I looked up: it was one of the nurses, or guards I'm not sure. He was burly enough to be a guard.

"Why aren't you socializing with the other patients. Do you think your better than them?"

"No. I just wanted to be by myself today, but apparently that's too much to ask. Did it ever occur to you that I could have been brutally raped and interacting with other people made me have panic attacks?" I asked, malice laced within my words. "Or maybe that I heard voices that told me to do horrible, unspeakable things to the people around me? Maybe I-"

"-Okay I get it, you have the right to be lonely." He interrupted.

"You make a shitty first impression, seriously." I stared him down until he walked away.

I could see the stares I was getting from the others, but I didn't care. I needed my own time by myself, and not being bombarded by small talk. I quickly shrugged them off and went back to my food when I felt something hit my back. I looked behind me and saw a crumpled piece of paper, so I picked it up. It was a note, and it read:

_I knew it. You can't speak to anyone without trying to prove you a bad ass. You make a worse first impression, seriously._

_-XXX_

I looked to the direction the note had come from and saw the blond kid from earlier. He had a smug look plastered on his face as he continued to eat with his friends.

I was done, I picked up my tray and threw the contents away. Great, another meal I didn't get to finish. Walking away, the blond kid tripped me, causing me to fall yet again. I landed on the same foot as before and cried out in pain. The nurse/guard man came over and helped me up while I glared daggers at the fair skinned teen.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I growled.

"I'm Ryan Evans," he smirked, "and I think we're going to end up the best of friends." He gave and exaggerated wave and turned his back to me, sniggering to his friends. I was about to go over there and punch him in his smug face when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't Troy." Adam's voice snapped me out of it.

I looked at him, and he saw all of the anger in my eyes.

"Come on." He gestured for me to follow him.

Outside of the cafeteria, Adam put both his hands on my shoulders and looked me square in the eye. I knew what was coming next: he would start bombarding me with questions.

"What was that all about?" Yup, I was right.

"That Ryan Evans kid was the one who shoved me in the shower, and he tripped me on the way out of the cafeteria. I was about to punch him for it when you stopped me." I explained, still thoroughly pissed off.

"Ryan? No, it could be him. He's one of the nicest people in here, I couldn't imagine him doing that." Adam reasoned.

"Well, I was there both times, and I'm pretty sure he did." I replied sarcastically.

"Are you sure you didn't provoke him? You are kind of abrasive." Adam once again tried to defend the guy.

"Since he saw me, he's been a complete ass hole to me. I admit he did see me fucking my hand, but still, I see no reason to be so hostile. You don't even believe me, do you?"

"Well, I can't say that you are the most trustworthy person in here, so yes, I have some doubts." The shaggy haired doctor admitted to me.

"Fuck you, White Coat." I pulled away from him and stormed off, fuming.

Anger surged through me as I walked through the halls, it was so bad I couldn't even think straight. I held so much trust with Adam, more than I had another person in a long time, and he didn't even believe me when I said that someone was picking on me. It hurt, it literally fucking hurt when he said that. I turned into my room and threw myself on the bed, careful not to thump my foot in the process, and screamed into the pillow. I screamed as hard and long as I could, and by the end of it my throat felt raw, and my voice was haggard. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling absentmindedly.

How long would I be in here? It wasn't where I belonged: it wasn't home, and yet it was the closest thing I had at the moment. What about after this? My parents made it clear that I wasn't welcome home again, but that's exactly where I would be sent when I was done here. Could I solve my problems in a few months? No, probably not. I guess I really did need to be in here, I can't even deal with my anger unless I hurt myself in some way. How healthy is that?

Thoughts floated through my head for the next hour, pondering how my life would turn out in the near future. I decided the future was too unpredictable to continue think about so I turned back to my past. The part where things turned bad.

It was my fifteenth birthday, and I was having a small but fun party at my house with all of my good buddies. They would later become known in school as the East High Basketball Junior Varsity Basketball Team, I suppose I would have been too if I had stayed on the path that I was on. Well, we all were hanging out in the back yard and sneaking alcohol when our dads weren't looking.

*** Flashback ***

"Come on Chad, that's all you could manage, one cup? There are more than one of us." Jason teased.

"Shut up man! It was _your_ dad who decided that they needed more nachos and came back into the kitchen. I was lucky he didn't notice that the keg was in a different spot than last time, or the time before. Seriously, no wonder they have beer bellies, they never stop eating." Chad complained.

"I think you mean nacho bellies." I joked.

"Wow Hoops that was lame." Chad remarked.

"Shut up, it's my birthday. I'm allowed all the lame jokes I want." I threw a fry at his head.

It got stuck in his bouncy curls, and he didn't know until five minutes later when we finally caught our breath from laughing so hard to tell him. Then he had to endure us laughing again as he tried to find it, fishing through his sea of hair. When he finally found it, he threw it into the pit where we were toasting s'mores earlier. We watched as the grease caught fire and the entire thing went up in flames.

"Cool…" Jason broke the silence.

"Man, you guys could at least tell me where that damn fry was." Chad complained.

"But then it wouldn't have been as funny as it was." Zeke reasoned.

"I guess, but still…" Chad trailed off.

"Come on guys, lets do something. We could play a game of basketball." I suggested.

"Nah, we do that all the time. How about we do something different?" Chad's voice was low, hinting at something edgier than a game of basketball.

"Like what?" Jason asked, unaware of Chad's implications.

"Well," the curly headed teen started, "my cousin gave a porno dvd. We could watch it up in your room Troy."

"A porno, as in a guy and a girl doing it?" Jason asked dumbly.

"Nope, as in two girls doing it." Chad corrected.

"Shoot man, let's go!" Zeke practically ran back into the house.

The other guys picked up what beer we had collected and followed suit. I stayed behind, hesitant about going up stairs. I knew I was gay, but hadn't yet told anyone. Watching lesbians have sex with my friends would be really awkward. Despite this, I swallowed my feelings and went to join them. On the way to my room I took a few detours getting myself a quick drink and using the bathroom. While in the bathroom, I psyched myself up trying my best to keep myself looking as confidant as they knew me to be. After this I went downstairs and stole another bottle of beef and filled a water bottle at the keg, so I would have an alibi for my late arrival.

When I got there the guys had already settled themselves down and had apparently managed to steal more alcohol. Once I had entered the room, one of the guys shut the door behind me and locked it. I took a seat in the back of my room, near Chad, and grabbed the nearest bottle of beer. I had never drank before, but I was sure that I would be able to handle this without it. The first sip was the worst; it tasted like dirty dishwater, but carbonated. After the first bottle I grabbed another, the guys probably would have been mad if they knew I was downing all of their ill gotten beer, but they were all preoccupied with the two blond women going at it. By the time I had officially realized that I was drunk, I noticed that some of the guys had pulled out their members and were pleasuring themselves to the movie.

Normally I would have avoided looking and tried my best to look like I was actually enjoying the movie, but my lowered inhibitions had me looking at my friends in a way that I never had before. Seeing them like that, I became excited and began unbuttoning my pants. Yes, I was about to do _that_ in front of my friends. I began my motions, and snuck looks at my friends while doing it. One of them caught my eye.

Jason was by my door, keeping lookout. He had his shirt lifted a bit, revealing his flat stomach and he was playing with his nipples while watching the movie. I didn't deny to myself that I thought he was cute, in fact I admitted that to my self even when I wasn't inebriated. I took a sip of beer, peering at him over the rim of my cup and stroked myself. He hadn't yet gotten to his pants yet, instead he decided on foreplay with himself. He rubbed his crotch through his jeans and gave a slight moan: faint enough not to disturb the others, but loud enough to excite me that much more. I didn't want to tear my eyes away, but I knew if one person even saw me looking at anything other than the screen, then I would have to do some explaining. I gave a quick glance: everyone was still too caught up in their own fantasies to realize that they were all masturbating in a room full of guys, although I'm sure that realization would come later on.

I continued to watch the raven haired teen, my breathe hitching ever-so-slightly when he finally pulled his manhood out of his pants. I soon came hard, my lips uttering a silent name on deaf ears. I knew it was wrong, but alcohol and teenage hormones were never meant to be mixed. As I cleaned my self up, I noticed that the other guys were starting to reach their end too, which was conveniently at the end of the sex scene. I averted my eyes, not wanting to see so many orgasms all at once: it just seemed too messy now that my sex drive had waned.

After a few minutes many of my friends had made themselves decent and cleaned up, the box of tissues I kept in my room would need to thrown away tonight, they all reached the same realization I had. They had gotten off in front of all of their friends, who had done the same. It was quiet and no one seemed to know what to say, so I spoke up.

"Okay so that was weird, no doubt about it, but it doesn't have to stay that way. We make a pact: no one speaks of this after tonight, okay?" I said confidently, though my speech was a little slurred.

There were murmurs of agreement and slowly they began to liven up. One of them suggested playing basketball, and everyone quickly jumped on board, wanting to forget what had happened. As they filed out, I put a hand on Chad's shoulder At first his eyes were a bit fearful, thinking he was in trouble, but softened when he realized that I wasn't mad.

"Next time," I started, "don't bring porn to a party. It's kind of in bad taste." I joked.

"Whatever dude, it looked like you were enjoying yourself. Could it have been one of us to get you so excited?" Chad joked, though a wave of fear passed though me.

"Like your ugly mug could do anything other than make me limp." I teased.

"Dude, that was harsh." He said.

"Well, be glad it wasn't something else."

"Yeah, I guess."

***

After a majority of the guys had left: it was just Chad, Jason, and Zeke spending the night. We took to my room, hooking up Chad's gaming console to my television. We had acquired some more alcohol and there was enough for the four of us to get drunk. Luckily Jason's dad had some of those pills that prevented hangovers, and we each had one handy for when we needed them.

Let it be said that a group of guys playing video games drunk don't do as well playing online as they could have when they are sober. We were massacred time and again by everyone, even some noobs who were playing for the first time. Which was pathetic. We didn't care though, we were too busy letting the alcohol let us believe that we were having more fun than it could have really been. Of course the beer also went right through us, and we all had to go make several bathroom breaks in the hallway. On one particular occasion, I bumped into my dad, who was probably way more drunk than me and we had a brief exchange of words on the way to the bathroom. He looked at me for a minute and I was sure he could tell I was drunk, but rather than get mad at me like I though he was, he just shook his head and said he would deal with it in the morning.

I made a quick stop to the kitchen, searching for the leftover pizza in the fridge. I set my cup on the counter and got slice. When I turned around my dad was at the counter, looking at my cup, he didn't look mad. He looked amused.

"I remember when I was your age. Me and my friends would go to the liquor store and bug people to buy beer for us, I got so smashed back then, and that was before I was your age. I became even more wild the older I got, I was known as the party monster at my school. In college things were no different, your mom couldn't keep up with my and usually chose to be the designated driver because she didn't like the feeling of being drunk. All of it changed when you were born, I gave up partying so I could provide for you. I don't regret it, and now that your older I think I can do it again every once in a while." He paused and looked me over appraisingly. "You look much older now, and are becoming a very handsome young man, soon you'll have girls throwing themselves at you."

I stood there listening to it with a smirk, it was funny to hear the musings of a drunk man. Even more funny when you were just as smashed.

"Well, I won't keep you from your friends. And hey, this is your _only_ time your allowed to do this okay? Not even on your other birthdays, just this once." Jack Bolton left the room.

I quickly chugged down the rest of my beer and got another slice of pizza. I started to feel really sleepy so I started for my room, remembering to take those pills that Jason had gotten. Each step I took felt heavier and seemed to linger longer than usual. By the time I had reached the living room I threw myself on the couch, intent on sleeping there for the night, but someone else came in and started talking to me. It was Chad.

"Mmm…" I groaned, signally for him to speak.

"Hey man, are you alright you look kind of tired."

"Yep, just let me sleep here 'kay?" I asked.

"Alright man, just one second." He made a move toward me flipping my body over.

"Mmph, stop already. I'll just sleep like this. " I tried to push him off of me as I slept, but I was too tired. His hands kept adjusting me and such and he kept on tugging at my clothes. Too tired to fight it anymore I passed out.

***

When I woke up in the middle of the night, I felt different. I was still in the living room, but I felt different. I was sore but I didn't have a headache, it was my ass that hurt. A lot. I shifted my weight and cried out in pain. My ass hurt really bad and then I felt something inside me. It felt slippery and foreign and for a second I had an accident in my sleep, but that could be it. When I sat up I saw Chad in the recliner, he had his head in his hands and looked like he had been crying.

"Troy?" His hoarse voice whispered.

"What's wrong Chad?" I asked, trying to ignore my pain to keep it hidden from him.

He threw himself on me, crying. I was shocked, but eventually gave him a hug.

"What's wrong Chad?" I asked again.

"I'm so sorry Troy!" He cried. "I didn't… I didn't, oh I'm just so sorry Troy. Please forgive me!"

"Seriously what's going on? Why are you sorry? What happened while I was asleep?" I asked bewildered.

The emotional state Chad was in and my suddenly raw feeling ass seemed to connect, and slowly I came to the conclusion I didn't want to know.

"Was I… was I raped?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Let me explain…" Chad started.

*** End Flashback***

I bolted up from my bed as the alarm on my wristwatch went off. I looked at it, remembering that the alarm was to remind myself to do something for school. '_Well that was useless' _I thought to myself. After the initial shock of waking up to a blaring alarm, the memories from my nap came flooding back. The party, the alcohol, Chad's confession.

So Chad had raped me during my birthday party. That still didn't explain why I had started hooking up with my dad, in fact I don't remember anything after that party. Not until I came back to school as a pompous asshole and pushed everyone else away from me. Chad knew, he may have been drunk, but he didn't drink as much as me, he didn't end up with roofies in his beer. He had to tell me what else happened, when I had started to change. He owed me, as far I'm concerned he owes me a good deal more than some answers, but that will come later.

I got out of bed and went down the hallway, not really sure where to go since I hadn't left my room for anything other than trips to the bathroom, meals and meetings. I went to the nurses' station and asked them where Adam was. At first they wouldn't tell me because he was on a break, but eventually their will gave way to my charm. He was in the dayroom, since it was closed off for repairs. They warned me to say that I just wandered in there and that they had nothing to do with it.

After some brief instructions on how to get to the dayroom I set off for him. I opened the door silently and crept in, catching sight of Adam. He was sitting on the window sill, his eyes closed and basking in the late afternoon sun. He looked absolutely gorgeous sitting there, and I found myself staring at him for a while.

"It's rude to stare." He mumbled.

"Well it's rude to ignore me too." I added.

"Whatever, what brings you to my hideaway?" He asked.

"Well the blond nurse told me you would be here, but she said to say I wandered in here by accident… oh well." I smirked.

"I see, well at least she tried to cover her ass." He finally opened his eyes. "So… what brings you seeking my attention?"

"Well, after I stormed off, I went into my room to vent." I started.

"Yeah, everyone heard that." He laughed. "What about after that?"

"That's the thing: I think I may have had a breakthrough or whatever." I said, feeling a little scared.

Adam perked up a bit, siting himself up and watching me intently to see if I was joking or not.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I think I found out how everything started. I'm still not sure how it managed to escalate into something this big." I gestured to the building. "But I think I was raped by my best friend."

Adam looked shocked. "You were raped? When did this happen?"

"It was on my fifteenth birthday. Me and my friends all got drunk and then when I was by myself, and I passed out. I pretty sure it was a roofie, then when I woke up, all sore and stuff, I saw Chad crying and begging me to forgive him. Everything else is still out of my grasp, but it's the first time I'm remembering any of this."

"And your sure it was your friend? Not someone else? You said some of your friends were their too, and most rapists don't sit by their victims, waiting for forgiveness." Adam questioned me.

"So you still don't believe me?" I asked, feeling hurt.

"No, it's not that. I have learned to not jump to conclusions in my life." The sable haired doctor explained.

"Could we arrange some sort of meeting or something? He has to know something, and I need to know what has happened to me, to what I used to be." I paused, not sure how to continue. "I used to be normal, I was the jock who wanted a scholarship to some big sports college, but after my fifteenth birthday I changed. I didn't care about it until I came here, until I realized that without my drugs, I wasn't truly that happy. I miss my old friends, having a normal family, and all that other junk like love and such."

I was sitting on the arm of a lounge chair, picking absentmindedly at the fibers of the upholstery. Adam sat there, taking it all in. It's funny how even without him saying anything, I still felt like he was comforting me, like things were gonna be okay. His eyes were to the ground, and his brows were furrowed in thought. I notice how he licked his lips, making them more kissable. And how his hair would fall out of place when he bent his head, and he would run his fingers through it. I noticed all of the little things that made my doctor Dr. Adam, sexy man M.D.. It was then that I realized that I was falling for the man, for someone who could never be with me; whether it was because of my status as patient, or as an underage teenager. I looked away from him, trying to get these thoughts out of my mind.

"What day do you want to see him? Your friend I mean?" Adam asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I'm not sure of anything anymore." I buried my face in my hands.

Adam stood in front of me. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"There has to be at least one thing you are sure of. Cling to it." He said, his chocolate brown eyes filled with warmth.

"Your right, there is one thing." I whispered.

I moved my face towards his a fraction of an inch, letting him decide if he wants this too. I looks at me with surprise, and I see his thoughts swim through his mind. With hesitation, he moves a little towards me. Seeing a window, I slowly put my shaking hands into his own, lacing my fingers with his. His face gets closer, and I can feel his moist breath, I shudder. Being around him makes me feel pure, like no one has touched me before, and I have all of the nerves of someone having their first kiss.

Adam slowly presses his lips to mine, testing the waters. I go into it more, deepening the kiss and pulling him closer. He realizes I'm okay with it and gets more confidant in his actions. He pulls away for a breath and rest his forehead against mine. I can feel his heat radiating onto me, and I press his body onto mine, wanting his heat on me. The touching of our groins caused a simultaneous gasp and we kissed again, this time more passionately than before. When we parted a pulled him into a hug and stayed like that. The thumping of his heartbeat comforted me and I was grateful in that all of my chaos I had one rock I could cling to.

I wasn't sure how long we were like that, but by the time we had parted the sky was dark.

"It's getting late, it's supposed to be the patients' curfew in two hours." He said. "Did you want to call tomorrow and find out when he could come over to visit?"

"Yeah, this needs to happen as soon as possible." I answered him. "You'll be with me right?"

"Of course, I'm your doctor, I have to be." He smiled. "One of the perks of being a resident: you have the same patients all of the time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hello everyone! Sorry it's been _so_ long since my last update: I have had loads of work to do lately. In order to get more hours at work, I had to start working overnight sometimes, which seriously cuts into my writing time. I'm still going strong with this story though, and I have a few more ideas for stories, although I'm thinking that maybe they should be original works. Anyways I apologize for the long time between updates an hope to fix that. Also, while writing this story, I've been becoming quite attached to Adam. What do you guys think?

Please review! I always say this and I really mean it! Don't feel your bugging me with stupid little gushes, I love those too. Criticism is also welcome, so long as it is constructive. Hope to hear from you guys!

-(RAWR!)


	6. I Don't Like V

Chapter 6: I Don't Like V.

"H-hello?" I whispered.

My hands are trembling as I hold the battered office phone with both hands. I skipped breakfast with the other patients to call Chad as soon as I knew he would be up for the day. I wasn't really that nervous until flashback of my dream went into my mind. I couldn't imagine Chad ever doing that: I felt like I was torn in two and the pain of moving kept me in bed the following day. I didn't want to be a coward like this, but without the drugs I normally took, I lacked the confidence to do this like I wanted.

" 'Lo?" Chad's husky sleep- filled voice answered.

"Umm… hey." I started.

_'Great move, idiot._' I mentally berated myself.

"It's Troy-"

"Troy! Hey man, are you alright? You disappeared without any notice. I tried asking your dad what happened, but he said to mind my business. It took me a few days to convince him, but I managed to get him to tell me you were institutionalized."

"Yeah, some shit happened and I ended up here. It's not all that bad here, though." I paused, taking a breath. "And I finally sobered up enough to realize what an ass I've been."

'_That's right, keep it light. Don't mention that you think that he raped you, and he should want to come.'_ My inner voice instructed.

"Hey man, it's alright. I know everyone else hates you, but we've always been like brothers. I _get_ you, even if your an asshole all the time, I still know you care, even if it's really hard to see for most people. Just hang in there, I know you can get through it." Chad's sincere low voice cooed.

It made me warm to hear him say that. How could he be the one to have raped me? Like he said, we're like brothers, and I _know_ he has no interest in me, because I used to always try and get him to fuck me.

'_Just try it Chad, it's not like any one else will know…'_

I shook those thoughts from my head. Looking back, I sounded like a real pervert, it's a wonder he stuck around.

"Thanks. So listen, the reason I called was because I wanted you to come by for a session between me and my doctor. I figured you could give the best outsider's perspective on my behavior." I lied, feeling bad about it. "When was the earliest time you could come over here?"

"Oh, hang on a sec…"

I hear him jump off of his bed, his feet making little dull thuds with every step. He must have kept the phone to his ear, because I could hear his breathing over the phone. It took a minute, but he finally answered.

"Hmm, I can come over tomorrow after work." He said slowly, as if still going over his agenda thoroughly.

I could practically hear the lying in his voice. He didn't have anything to do, since he only worked a few days a week, but he also didn't want to admit that he wants to see me, which was so Chad-like it made me smile.

"Well that's cool." I breezed. "Maybe after that we can hang out for a while. The only people I talk to here are my roommate and my doctor I could do with a friend."

I hoped that this would be true, because despite what he may have done, I still missed him. If he did do it, he truly was sorry, and has since been my only confidant. I couldn't imagine going to school without my best friend.

"So I guess I'll see you then, take care man. I've gotta eat something, my stomach is practically roaring at me for sugary cereal."

I smiled again, knowing that Chad wouldn't have ended this call any other way.

"Yeah I know, I missed breakfast for this. It's not so bad for me, though, since I still feel sick from time to time. I may grab an apple or something just to tide me over. I'll see you later man. Stay sexy." I hung up the phone, feeling a little better now that it was out of the way.

" 'Stay sexy.' Interesting goodbye for a friend don't you think?" A rich voice asked from behind. "I thought this was the bad guy in the picture."

I wasn't surprised that Adam heard my conversation, since he was the one who let me in one of the offices to use the phone. It was his duty as a employee to watch me and make sure I didn't do something crazy like all of the other crazies in here.

"Maybe," I answered. "The thing is Chad and I have been friends since before I could remember. Even though my memories are telling me he was the one who hurt me, I can't help but feel that they are wrong. Talking to him reminded me why we have been so close for so long."

"I told you that it was unnecessary to put it off. You seem even better than before, probably because you have someone else to talk to rather than your boring old doctor." The raven haired doctor's half smirk was enough to stir up some out of place feelings.

"There's nothing boring about you…" I murmured as I moved in for a kiss.

I closed the distance with my eyes closed only to be surprised by large warm hands pushing me back. Opening my eyes, I see a pained Adam holding me in place.

"Troy," he started.

"About last night…" I started.

"The thing is-"

"You can't risk getting caught with me." I finished.

"Not only that-"

"But it would mean years of college wasted, and you would never be able to do what you loved."

"Quit doing that! Let _me_ speak!" He snapped.

"Alright then, explain." I said cooly.

"…"

"Well?" I asked.

"...You already said everything." The man scowled.

I made a face as I paced around him. It was so fucking typical that I would find a guy that is perfect and then it turn into some forbidden romance. It was like some cheesy romance novel or something.

"Listen," I started, cupping his face in my hands. "I like you. A lot. You make me feel safe, something I haven't felt in a long while. This place is seeming more like my home that my real one has been lately. And last night, and I know is gonna sound cheesy, but it felt like my first kiss- at least how it should have been."

I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, searching for some sort of mutual feeling, but I could find none. I sighed deeply and put my hands down.

'_Great.' _I thought. '_He doesn't even like me. Last night was probably some sort of experiment.' _

My sour mood must have shown because he spoke, his voice soft as if he didn't want to hurt me.

"It's not that I don't like you." The sable haired doctor confessed. "You are a great guy: your funny, you definitely have the looks, and once you get past all of the abrasiveness, your a caring guy; but I'm not gay. I've never even looked at other guys before I met you. I'm curious, I won't deny it, but I don't want my curiosity to be something that hurts you. I like that I make you feel safe, and that's something I hope I can give to you- as your friend."

"Okay. I like that you make me feel safe too, and maybe one day you will consider being with me for more than friendship, but I certainly don't want you seeing anyone else until then." I said.

"I won't." He gave me a brief man hug. "Now come on, you said you would eat and apple, and I'm gonna hold you to it."

"You know, eavesdropping is really rude, that was a private conversation between Chad and myself." I teased.

"I don't know if I like you talking to Sexy Chad," his low voice full of humor. "After all, we're not supposed to be seeing anyone else. How do I know you won't make a move on him once he's here?"

"_You_ aren't supposed to see anyone else, _I_ can talk to my sexy friend whenever I want. And I won't make a move on him, because I've already found someone." And I gave him a brief, not-so-manly hug back.

***

The rest of the day was a bore. I went into group therapy with a bunch of other people and their problems. It wasn't like I had no empathy for their stories, but I always thought that group therapy was a bust. You set a group of people together to bitch about their sob stories to get them to connect and then they do all of the therapy themselves. The 'therapist' in that group is merely a overseer, making sure no one gives bad advice or sends everyone else into a relapse. Maybe I was just being cynical, but that's just me.

After that I had a quick lunch and snuck off to find Adam. He went out for lunch, as one nurse told me, but I couldn't help but think that he was trying to avoid me. On my way to the bathroom I ran into Ryan, who was going in the same direction.

"Hey." I replied in a somewhat friendly tone.

The blond's flat 'Mmm' was all I could get out of him.

"So," I began, "how's your leg doing?"

He flinched at the mention of it, but still said nothing.

"It looked pretty bad, but I suppose if you're walking around, though, then it wasn't really that bad." I knew better than to say it out right, lest someone hear us.

He sighed.

"Can I please piss in peace?" He grumbled.

"Sure." I said with indifference. "I'll meet you in the hall."

I stood in the hallway, waving my hands wildly, trying to get the excess moisture from my freshly washed hands. Those warm air dryer were a joke, all they did was move the water around on your skin. It seemed like there was something new to hate everyday here, I should really keep a list.

Ryan finally came out, shaking the water from his hands as he walked. I mentally chuckled.

"Finally. You take _forever_ in there." I teased.

"Whatever. I really didn't expect company." He snapped. "What the hell do you want?"

"I was just wondering how you were, you looked pretty hurt when you... stubbed your toe." I improvised.

"Well, I did stub my toe pretty deeply." He said with a dark smile. "It's a little hard to walk like nothing happened."

"I bet. Well, I'm glad your can at least walk. Bye." I said as I walked off.

"Hey Troy." Ryan called behind me.

"Yeah?"

"I don't get you. Once I think I figure you out, you go around an change. It's giving me a headache." He said with a smile.

Right before he flipped me off.

"Right. You too."

I went back to my room and flopped onto the bed. I still had a few hours left until I could see Adam again. He was my therapist or something, I didn't know for sure because I was distracted by his face while he was talking. All I cared about was that I got a few hours uninterrupted with him three times a week.

Vincent came back to the room a while later, slamming the door on his way in. I jumped, startled by his carelessness, since he was usually so considerate.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My parents are going to move to California while I'm stuck in this fucking shit hole!" He exclaimed. "My dad got a better job offer there and they are moving in less than a month. They kept this from me for _two_ months, because they wanted me to get better before we left, but that's not happening anytime soon. Now they're running out of time and they want to move without me!" Vincent kicked his bed frame, which was metal, then cursed some more while nursing his foot.

"They are coming to get you when your done here, though, right?" I asked, hoping it would calm him down.

"That's not the issue! The thing is they are moving really soon and they didn't tell me _anything_. I just saw them in person yesterday, and they said nothing. Also, I'm going to have to sleep in the basement in the new house they picked out. I'll be like their disappointment that they swept under the rug." His last sentence betrayed his true feelings, I could feel his emotions rolling off of him.

Suddenly, he went rigid. I called his name, but there was no response, his eyes were rolled into the back his head. I hate to say that my mind went there, but I couldn't help but think that could be his orgasm face.

When he reopened his eyes, he looked at me with a curious stare, like he was examining me.

"Are you okay Vincent?" I asked him.

"Why do you people always insist on call me Vincent? Call me V, or Vinnie if you prefer, but _I_ prefer V." Vincent's, or rather V's, husky voice murmured as his eyes trailed along my frame.

***

I remembered talking to him when I first came in here about his issues. How he had gotten into the arts school and had a mental breakdown, which led to multiple personalties. He didn't tell me much about it other than that he had three personalities that he knew of: there was Tyler, some jock who was pretty much some preppy guy; Mickeal, who was the one who tried to set the school on fire; and Vinnie, the straight- acting gay guy who suspected that he may be bisexual.

I laughed when he old me about V.

"_How can Vinnie be bi-curious?" I had asked._

_"The hell if I know!" Vincent grumbled. "I have a fucked up mind, so I wasn't really surprised."_

_"Well, has he ever… been with anyone?" I asked out of curiosity._

_"No, thank god, I wouldn't want lose my virginity when I 'wasn't even there," he joked. "There's _was_ that time when I snapped out of it and I was in my boxers in some guy's bedroom. Luckily I was able to get out of there intact."_

_I laughed and he slapped my stomach._

Since then, I haven't even seen him the least bit angry. He's always been smiles and Mr. Sunshine. When I asked him if it was like some sort of emotional management he said he was like that naturally. It was only at that school when he started falling apart did his mood ever waver. Since then it's been getting steadily more towards how it used to be. Today seemed to be a big step backward in that direction.

***

"Hey V," I greeted. "Do you know when Vincent will be back?"

His eyes darkened a bit, but his calculating smile didn't waver.

"Can't say for sure, but I know something we can do while we wait." His low voice sending an involuntary shiver down my spine.

"No thanks," I breezed, "I'm already taken."

"Oh really?" His lips barely moving, "I'm sure that they won't mind if I have just a little bit.." His eyes raked over me, glazed with lust.

V's hands wrapped around my wrists and pushed me towards the bed.

_Uh-oh. This is NOT good!_

I tried to fight back, but Vincent was bigger than me, so it would make sense that V was just as big. He chuckled when he realized that I was struggling, and pushed me back harder. I though about kneeing him in between the legs, but he had already thought about that; my legs were being pushed down by the rest of the weight of his body. I my heart started racing, knowing that I was helpless underneath my attacker, who was also my friend. Huh, deja vu.

"Gwah…" he moaned as he ground himself into me. "Your so fucking hot, I could take you right now."

I tried my best to contain the moan building up in my throat. V may be trying to rape me, but he sure as hell knew how to work it. When Vincent came back, I would have to ask him about that.

V smashed his lips into mine as he continued to grind on me. He murmured something, but I couldn't be sue I heard him correctly. It sounded something along the lines of 'Vincent is going to be so pissed when he finds out.'

That was it, I could distract him for a bit and maybe I could get v to go away. I didn't really know much about his disorder, but it was better than being raped.

"Hey V," I said breathlessly, "Vincent told me that your bi-curious, and I was wondering how that is."

V stopped grinding and pulled himself up. He looked at me with what seemed to be surprise and pushed the raven colored hair out of his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"Wel Vincent was telling me that you have considered that you may be bisexual, and I was wondering how that could be so, since you the Gay personality and all."

I wondered briefly how my attempts to thwart his sexual advances were doing. Then he pushed me back down into the bed, lips pressed harder than before and pushing his tongue into my mouth.

_Weird, weird weird! This just keeps on getting ore complicated!_

"I didn't know Vincent could read my thoughts too; I thought it was like a one way mirror, but that doesn't matter" He said between kisses. "Because I'm still here, and your good enough for-"

V went limp and passed out on top of me. His tongue was still in my mouth and I momentarily wondered if I should bite him, to teach him a lesson. I conceded that though when I realized it would hurt vincent a lot longer than V. He stirred above me and I heard him groan as he got up. And pushed himself up.

The look on Vincent's face, as I now realized he had changed back, was horror struck. He asked me what happened, and after hearing the story, asked if I was hurt. It was only after I managed to interrupt his long string of apologies that I could tell him that we could talk about this later, since I now had an appointment with Adam. That was something I wasn't giving up anytime soon, no matter how many horny gay alternate personalities try to have their way with me.

"Your sure your fine?" Vincent asked before I'm left.

"I should be asking that of you. I was tempted to bite off V's tongue, but then I realized he only a renter; you're the landlord that had to deal with the damage." I said with a wink. "No harm done, although I must insist that you tell me where V learned to grind like that. It was nothing short of spectacular. "

I made it to the door when Vincent called me again.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks for not making this weird." He said. "Your a sweet guy, despite your perversions." He finished with a wry smirk.

_Well, this was certainly going to be an interesting conversation with Adam._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey…

So, it's been awhile, no? Sorry about that, with the fall semester starting, I finally decided to get a few days off from work for myself. I worked so much during the summer, and with such odd hours, that I had no energy to sit here and write. But enough of my apologies, how did you like this chapter? Troy is changing, the relationship with Adam gets more complicated, Chad - and the truth - are getting closer, and eventually Troy and Ryan will be together. How will that happen? Who knows (except me).

Send reviews!

-(RAWR!)


	7. AN and Apologies

Hey you guys, I know there hasn't been any new posts in a long time, and I'm not gonna lie and say new ones are going to be put up. So anyone who is still reading this, I received a few rather rude PMs in response to the last two chapters in my current story, A Broken Mind. I'm not going to name names, but I can't sit down and write this story without thinking about what they said and it has affected me. So again I apologize for this.

In case you guys need to know, I will put up a basic outline of what would have happened in my currents fics on my profile soon.

Also, I'm switching to some other, non-HSM fics. I won't promise anything soon, but I would like to write again. Maybe Twilight? IDK, Im playing with the idea, but am still uncertain…

Again I apologize,

-(RAWR!)


End file.
